


Your eyes will lead me straight back home

by hopelesswriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 27 Dresses Quotes, Banter, Blowjobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Mushy Ending, Journalist Louis, Light Angst, Louis acts like a jerk but he isn't, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photographer Harry, Photography, Romantic Harry, Smut, Teasing, Weddings, Writer Louis, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/pseuds/hopelesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Their not-date was a total disaster. Ok not a total disaster, maybe not a disaster at all but Louis was so infuriating!</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Are you even for real?"</i><br/><br/><i>"What? So you have the person you love get you a fucking ring, go to the city hall and make it official, but in essence, you belonged to each other since the moment you decided to commit?"</i><br/> <br/><i>Harry threw his hands in the air. "What about romance?! And why do you say ‘fuck’ so much?"</i><br/> <br/><i>"Romance is dead, young Harold. And maybe I just think a lot about fucking."</i><br/> <br/><i></i>Or the AU loosely based on the movie 27 dresses in which Harry is a photographer and he is totally Jane and Louis is definitely Kevin, except he is Jane too, he just needs the right person to get it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give a little time to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nexttoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexttoyou/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: "Harrys taking photos at one of Louis' friend’s wedding and Louis is a groomsman and because of that Harry is not even focusing on the newlyweds anymore tbh..."
> 
> I hope the prompter can forgive me for how long it took me to finish this, I had so many personal stuff (not that they can be excuses because who doesn't have them?) But still, i hope you like where i took the plot at least half of how much i loved writing this. Thank you for the prompt ♥
> 
> A huge thank you to Lisa who is the best beta-mom in the world and one of the kindest people i've met on this fandom and thanks to Ghostie for the endless support and dimply selfies that i love so much ♥
> 
> Now a quick note to all readers. This one shot is finished but it will be rewritten in a a multi chaptered version in a near future, if you get to the end, firstly, I really hope you enjoy and secondly, thank you so much! More informations will be in the end notes :3

__

 

 

_Love is in the air_   
_Everywhere I look around_   
_Love is in the air_   
_Every sight and every sound_

Harry sometimes wished his mind could be a little less cliché with its playlist for weddings.  But it wasn’t, so he simply chuckled quietly at himself, shook his head, quite a bit lost in his own world, and enjoyed the children’s squeals as they ran around him.  Thefresh scent of spring was in the air, the garden where the wedding was about to happen looking like it had come straight out of a fairytale with flowers and lights all around.

He saw the groom chatting with his friends.  The poor guy looked so tense and desperate that it brought an easy smile to Harry’s lips because it was always like that, grooms or brides waiting for their significant other never seemed relaxed no matter how hard they tried. Marriage was a big thing, sure, but if the couple was ready for that level of commitment they should be ready to face the ups and downs that life threw at them and fight until the very end to be together. But weddings tended to be so emotional, so ridiculously lovey-dovey and silly.  Oh my, Harry loved weddings.

Yes, he also believed in Happily Ever After despite how much shit his sister gave him. One would think it was extremely ironic because she was a wedding dress designer, but what does he know?

“Pssst!” He called over a little girl that was running past him and she stopped, startled, grinning instantly as soon as she saw the camera. The sunset cast light  softly over her bright blue eyes and her honey wild hair seemed to have fire sparking in it; the tiny freckles on her nose made her extra cute. She didn’t look older than 4.

He smiled warmly at her and showed her the picture and she clapped her hands excitedly before dragging him around to show it to her mother. The woman begged him to send it to her and he agreed easily, saying he would make sure to send a copy to the bride since she was his close friend.

He kept going around taking pictures of the guests, some natural, catching the best moments of people laughing and being relaxed, some asking them to smile big at the camera. He snapped the fairy lights that brought life to the garden as the night replaced the sun, the warmth of the spring mixed with the heat from the candles bringing a pleasant warmth to the garden.

As the time for the ceremony approached, Harry set his special camera by the end of the aisle so it would catch automatically every step the bride took in her big entrance, allowing him to walk around capturing people’s reactions at different angles. He had asked the bride, Lou, and she had agreed that would be the best way to film the entrance. Some brides preferred to have him on them all the time and the automatic camera on the audience but Lou wanted to see what the people she loved were feeling at the second happiest day of her life- the first being the day her daughter was born.

The ceremony was very relaxed and casual with one best man and one maid of honor.  By the time the groom, Tom and his best man were at the altar, only a few minutes before the girls appeared, Harry realized he might have a problem focusing on the audience.

The man standing by the groom, fixing his tie had the most delicate features Harry had seen in a long time. He had a playful grin on his face as if he was teasing Tom about something just to ease the tension a bit. Harry didn’t think much before adjusting the lens and focusing on the beautiful man, taking a picture without even slowing to consider the consequences. 

The sound made the man look at him and their eyes met. Blue and green under the dim warm shade of fairy lights. The man smiled at him softly and Harry smiled back taking advantage of it to snap another picture. Tom looked towards him.

“Oh Harry, this is my best man!” Tom sounded so nervous, poor thing. “This fucker made me believe he wouldn’t make it here in time and _just_ got here.”

“Excuse me, I was fashionably late, stop spreading lies.” His voice was scratchy and so soft.  Harry chuckled.

“But you’re here now. A picture?” He offered, and the men in front of him pulled stupid faces simultaneously before smiling for a second photo.

Just then the soft melody of the bridesmaid’s entrance song began and Harry had to get in position. He left Tom and his best man with a gentle smile and found a place to take pictures of the women entering the back of the garden.

After a moment, he took a chance to look over the altar and saw the gorgeous best man leaning over to whisper something to Tom with a joking look on his face.  Harry had never been happier for an automatic camera focused on the bride. Because he was pretty sure there was going to be no way he could pay attention to anything but those blue eyes and smirky lips for the rest of the ceremony.

-

 

“May I?” Harry tried to sound unaffected as he approached the beautiful best man by the drinks table, as if it hadn’t taken him nearly over an hour to gather enough courage to do so.

Those deep blue eyes looked startled for a second before a different glint took over them as his lips twitched in a smirk and his left shoulder shrugged. “Suit yourself.” The smirk molded into a smile, a relaxed one, and Harry lifted his camera adjusting the lens, noticing the guy wasn’t smiling or looking at the camera, but at him.

“Thanks.” He had to clear his throat, feeling ridiculous for blushing in front of a man.

“Sure. May I see?”

Harry nodded and put the picture on the screen and showed it to him.

“Huh, you’re not too bad, even made me look half decent.”

Harry snorted and before he could even stop himself his mouth was open and the words were escaping. “Oh please, you have to know how bloody gorgeous you are- I- I mean-“

“Why thank you, kind photographer.” The man smiled brightly and there was definitely a soft shade of pink on the top of his cheeks, but his confident persona didn’t go anywhere. “So, do you know Lou and Tom?”

“Yeah, Lou works with me sometimes.”

“Oh, cool! Same, but with Tom.”

“I figured, since you were his best man and all.” Harry’s voice wasn’t unkind, in fact it was very soft and for some reason the way the man was looking at him made his nervousness melt away by the passing second.

The man looked like he was about to say something but he shook his head twice and smiled before taking a sip of his drink.  Harry went back to taking pictures of people around them, still very aware of the pair of blue eyes staring at the side of his neck.

“So, mister photographer…” The melodic soft voice called a few moments later and Harry looked over with amusement clear in his smile. “Do you do this often?”

“…Take pictures?”

The man chuckled. “Of weddings.”

“Sometimes.” Harry smiled wider. “I like more independent stuff but I do weddings and birthdays for family members and friends often.  I  mostly shoot clothing ads and those kinds of things but nothing extremely well-known.  And you?”

“I write stuff, nothing you’ve ever hear about, probably, photo guy.”

Harry chuckled and offered his hand. “I’m Harry.”

The guy smiled up at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and shook his hand. “I’m the best man… And your presence is being requested.” He nodded over at a group of house wives who were waving frantically at Harry. “See you around, curly.”

Harry smiled. “I hope so.” -

Half an hour later Lou was pulling him aside. “Do me a favor?” He nodded with his eyes widened, anything for her, he said. She smiled widely at him. “Put this damn camera down, we have enough pictures, go have fun!” She started to pull the camera away from his hand and he was about to complain when he looked over her blonde hair and blue eyes were staring back at him.

“Fine.” He groaned and kissed her cheek before rushing to put his things away in a safe place before going back to the party.

His body immediately bumped into another when he tried to get ahead of himself and he didn’t even have time to apologize before that beautiful smirk was aimed at him. “So we meet again.” The best man teased.

“We do.”

Blue eyes scanned his body quickly. “Are you off duty?” Harry nodded with a soft smile and the guy offered him an arm in a cheeky gesture. “May I walk you to the drinks table, then?”

Harry chuckled and linked their arms together and then they were making their way clumsily through the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

-

Another hour later Harry was tipsy and his cheeks were very pink and his lips felt fuzzy.  His eyes were glassy and he really wanted to kiss the man that hadn’t left his side over the past hour and had for sure been flirting with him for just as long.

Before he could do anything about it the gorgeous, handsome, breathtaking, beautiful guy was asking the waiter to bring water over for them and Harry didn’t care at all, as long as those soft fingers on that delicate hand didn’t stop teasing his thigh.

-

Around 3:40 in the morning Harry was definitely very sober, he was incredibly sober and much aware of everything going around him, especially frantic lips kissing down his neck and expert fingers unbuttoning his shirt as the hot best man pressed him against the door of one of the hotel rooms that Lou reserved for her guests.

“Wait, wait.” Harry pushed him off gently but not far away. “I don’t know your name.” Shit this wasn’t good.

The man smiled. “Names aren’t that important. Tonight I’m only the best man.” He noticed how the photographer frowned. “But you’re Harry. I _know_ that you’re Harry.” He smiled again and offered his lips for a soft kiss, being rewarded with one. Then he smirked. “Let’s make a deal, curly. If you get me to come twice tonight, I’ll tell you my name.”

It was Harry’s turn to smirk, and it looked dangerous, the best man had no idea what he was in for.

“Deal.”

-

“Fuck.” That groan didn’t belong to Harry. That warmth and body pressed against his back definitely didn’t either and ok, no panic. “Shit.” The voice muttered this time as the body disentangled itself from Harry’s and the man was out of the bed in seconds, trying-in vain- not to make much noise as he rushed to put his pants on.

Harry rolled over and there was this brief second where they both froze and stared at each other.  Then the best man smiled and so did Harry. “Morning.”

“Morning.” The photographer rasped out before stretching his long torso, pretending he didn’t notice how those blue eyes ran over his naked body. “I just want you to know, I never do this kind of thing.”

The other man smirked. “Oh, I know.” He said while putting his shirt back on.

Harry blushed a bit. “No, really. I never, _never_ do this.”

The man chuckled. “No, really, I know. Last night, you kept saying it over and over again: ‘I never do this, I _never_ do this, I _never do_ this...’”

Harry gasped and looked away. “Oh... Okay. I just wanted you to know.”

The man finished getting dressed and was already heading for the door. “Thanks for the night, curly, I had a lovely time.”

“Hey, you didn’t tell me your name.”

The man opened the door and turned his body sideways to look at Harry in all his morning glory one last time. “Well we both fell asleep before round two, didn’t we?” With a cheeky wink he was gone and the door was shut close. And Harry was left alone and flushed but really happy and feeling light headed. He would definitely need to ask Lou about the gorgeous best man as soon as possible.

-

After taking a well-deserved nap, Harry woke up to his phone alarm letting him know he had a client in 40 minutes and he cursed remembering he wasn’t home. He got up for a quick shower and as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom he noticed a phone that didn’t belong to him beneath his discarded pants on the chair.

He cursed and pressed the button, smiling softly when about 8 smiley faces appeared on the background and oh, the phone didn’t have a password. Harry frowned and thought maybe he should text Lou about this and then he remembered she had left the party earlier to go straight to Hawaii and was probably still on the plane.. He clicked on the contacts to look for something that could show the phone owner’s name but then a passcode was required. He narrowed his eyes and tried going into the texts and same thing, just like any folder or email. He sighed, frustrated, because obviously someone who left their phone unlocked would protect it somehow.

The only thing actually unlocked, he discovered after fumbling with the phone a while, was the endless section of apps and games that Harry recognized as some of the ones Lou’s 5 year old daughter played. He felt weirdly confused and endeared by that all at the same time.

But the phone was useless to him, so he grabbed his stuff and left the hotel, driving to his apartment to get ready for his first appointment of the day.

\---

After Harry’s appointment, he pulled out the mystery phone from his bag.  Before he could contemplate too much about how many children’s games there were on the phone it started ringing loudly in his hands, making him drop it, startled, on the coffee table.  He cursed  before picking it up quickly, checking for cracks because that would definitely be the last thing he needed.

The name Zayn flashed on the screen along with what Harry was pretty sure was a song by ABBA. Should he pick up? Would Zayn be the name of the blue eyed best man? Well that made no sense since Harry held his phone in his palm. Maybe he was a friend? Or even a boyf- Okay, let’s not go there.

Taking a deep breath, Harry accepted the call with a hesitant voice. “Hello?”

“Oh, thank fuck.” And okay, yeah, alright, Harry definitely recognized that breathy _fuck_ from the previous night, he’d heard it so many times and it had been so- “It’s the guy from the wedding, yeah? The photographer?”

“Um-“ Harry pulled a funny face to himself. That was definitely the voice of the man he had spent the night with, but the rushed flat way he was talking sounded nothing like the person that spend the night flirting with Harry and begging him for more when they were alone. “Yeah, it’s me. You left your phone at the hotel.”

“Fuck, thank god.” His voice went muffled for a second as if he was covering the microphone to speak to someone. “Sorry about that, listen mate, could you bring it to me? I have some seriously important shit on there. You said you worked downtown right? That’s like a 15 minutes ride to the office, if you get a cab I’ll pay it even.”

“I have a car, thanks.” Harry sounded harsh to his own ears but he was so confused and maybe a little bit hurt too. For a second he tried to remember how drunk they were the previous night,  but all he could remember was the way they were grinding against the door, no longer under the effect of the few drinks they had and that they’d had a good time together, they’d been friendly… And suddenly that same flirty charming guy was all cold and authoritarian?

“Okay, good. Could you, please?” _Ah he has the minimum of manners it seems_. “I’d pick it up myself but I’m swamped and I really need it like now.”

Harry glanced at the clock by the window and sighed, his next session wouldn’t happen in less than two hours. He had enough time, even if it seemed the stranger didn’t value his time as much as he valued his own. “Fine.”

“Fuck, mate, thank you.” He proceeded to rattle off an address to Harry, who saved it on his own phone. “Just ask for Tomlinson at the reception, they’ll send you up.” Then the line went dead.

Great. The first time Harry decides to be adventurous and have hot sex with a stranger, they turn out to be a complete fucking moron.

\---

Harry had absolutely no idea what to expect inside that building, it looked commercial from the outside and he might be wrong but he had the feeling that someone might have mentioned once or twice that a newspaper was run from there.

He walked in, feeling a bit awkward for some reason, nervous fingers fixing his hair as he walked to the reception table. He greeted the young woman behind it with a friendly smile.

“Hi, um, I’m looking for Tomlinson?”

She blinked up at him twice, smile plastered on her face as if someone had put it there hours ago and it wouldn’t be gone anytime soon. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Oh no! He forgot his phone with me, I just brought it to him.”

“Ah, sure. 17th floor.” Then she went back to typing something on her computer with that creepy smile still in place.

“Thanks.” He waved—despite the woman’s ignoring his presence--and followed an elderly lady into the lift. They made a small talk about the weather-typical, yeah, but Harry didn’t mind, she was very nice. She got off on the 15th floor and the door opened to show him the huge logo of a famous fashion magazine. He chuckled at himself wondering if he just met the good version of Meryl Streep’s character from _The Devil Wears Prada_  .

The elevator door opened again and yes, that logo definitely belonged to the newspaper Harry read every morning, especially on the weekends. Call him a silly old romantic but his favorite part was the column by staff reporter Louis W. T., the faceless man who talked about the week’s weddings around the city, telling couple’s stories in the most fascinating way. Each paragraph was like reading a whole love story and Harry couldn’t go a weekend without reading those.

He walked to a petite girl who was carrying a clipboard but didn’t look as busy as the other people that were walking like there was fire somewhere.

“Hi, excuse me?” He smiled down at her and her warm brown eyes checked him out for two seconds, and then stopped on his camera bag.

“Oh, hi! You’re the new photographer?! I’m Jade!” 

“No, no unfortunately not, but nice to meet you, I’m Harry” He smiled when she frowned, pouting a bit, looking confused. “I’m looking for Tomlinson? I’ve got his phone with me.”

“Ah! Oh freaking finally, he was driving everyone to madness about his phone, take that second hallway to the left please? He’s probably having his tea break, bitching about his phone.” She giggled shaking her head while walking away.

Harry only had time to call out thanks before she disappeared around a corner. Everyone around here seemed busy, too busy, always moving on to the next thing.  Shaking his head, Harry proceeded to follow the brunette’s directions.

He was trying really hard not to snoop around but the place was amazing. The newspaper obviously took the whole floor of the building. There had to be about 30 tables with computers all over the center of the room, a few hallways in the back and a few to the left, the whole right side of it was a full floor to ceiling glass wall and the view was amazing. But he didn’t have time for that.

He had barely turned into the hallway when he spotted the beautiful best man through the first open door; he was half sitting on a table, talking energetically complete with hand gestures, to a blond guy that was sitting back against the chair with his arms folded behind his head.

Like a magnet, blue found green, just like the night before.

“Oh shit, mate, thanks.”  He was marching towards Harry and he looked so different. Not in a million years Harry would say that they saw each other just hours ago.  That they…never mind.

Harry handed the phone over and tried not to show the tingle he felt when their skin touched. But the other man had pulled away too fast to even notice, already thumbing away on his phone.

“It’s fully charged?” His blue eyes looked up with a glint of wonder at Harry and for a second he thought they looked exactly like those eyes that focused on his while they had sex, but the contact was broken fast.

“Yeah, guessed it couldn’t hurt.” Harry shrugged, his expression going hard as the guy in front of him didn’t spare more than 3 seconds to look at him.

“Louis, c’mon, the man brought your phone here, at least be nice.” The blond lad rolled his eyes from the table.

“What? Oh, right- Sorry, Look, I’m really thankful, mate, really you saved my life today, my boss would kill me if I- anyways, thank you so much.” He reached a hand out for Harry to shake and he grabbed it.

“So, Louis, huh? That’s your name?” He attempted a smile, trying to ease the tension between them. Maybe the gorgeous best man- Louis- was just stressed because of his phone, maybe now he would be that bright person that made Harry’s heart beat faster when their lips touched.

Louis nodded and pulled his hand back, immediately scratching his arm in what seemed a forced move so he wouldn’t reach for his phone again. “That’s me.” He looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled awkwardly. “I’m sorry, what’s your name again?”

First Harry’s brows nearly met his hairline, and then he was shaking his head with a humorless chuckle. “Unbelievable.” He fixed the strap of his bag on his shoulder and started walking backwards. “Do me a favor? If you find a number under ‘Curly’ on your phone, please just delete it, okay? Goodbye, Louis.”

He was out of the door in a flash and nearly reaching the elevator when Louis allowed himself to sigh, feeling his chest tighten. “Bye, Harry.”

\---

“You did _what_?”

Before he could answer, a cushion was thrown at his face. “Ow! Cut that shit off.” He was hit square on the face once again as the answer. “Zayn I’m serious.”

“So am I!” He reached for the third cushion but Louis was sitting up on the couch and holding his hands up in surrender.

“Fuck, fine! Okay, I screwed up! Happy?” He fixed his fringe while glaring at Niall, his blond traitor friend who didn’t even way until the end of the day to tell Zayn about how rude Louis had been with Harry and for no apparent reason.

“No you fucktwit. I already knew that, what I still don’t get is why; you were literally telling me how great the night was this morning until you realized your phone was missing. What changed?”

“Nothing!”

“Alright. Then why did you act like an arsehole?”

Louis winced at his tone and fell back against the couch groaning. Zayn rarely lost his temper or raised his voice but Louis seemed a master in getting him to do both sometimes.

“Well…” Niall’s voice interrupted the tense silence. “My job here is done, I’m heading out now, Zayn, see if you can get something through this thick skull of his, yeah? Love yall.”

“Bye, love. Fucking traitor.” Louis mumbled.

“Bye, mate.” Zayn sat by Louis’ side. “So?”

“What?”

“Oh, I don’t know! This morning ‘ _Harry is so fucking great!’_ and you can’t go one sentence without saying his name  and then hours later you ask his fucking  name in his face, what kind of sick twisted game is that?”

Louis groaned something.

“Come again?”

“Is not a game.” He said feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Then what? He was great? Then he isn’t? Did you remember the sex? Was it bad or something?”

Louis groaned again. “If only! It would be so much easier.”

“What would, Louis? You’re not making any sense!”

“Okay fine! I want a minute to say whatever the hell I want and after this minute you will drop it unless I bring it back and you can’t judge or comment or ask questions, deal?”

“Deal.”

Louis took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he knew he could tell Zayn anything but this was making him feel different, he had never felt this way and it was scary.

“Okay. So, Harry is great…” Zayn pinched him to remember him that his time was running out. “Ugh fine! Harry is amazing; in the most fucked up way I’ve ever seen in a one night stand. I won’t get graphic but it wasn’t a quick fuck, Zayn. All I wanted was for him to bang me against the door or maybe on the bed but like quick and dirty and bye you know? And you know I haven’t done that in a while and I needed to get it out of  my system.”

He didn’t need to look to know his friend was nodding sympathetically at him. He breathed in and kept going. “I was ready for a fuck but that’s not what he did, he was… god, he was sweet and slow and kept checking on me and he kissed me like he wanted to fuck my brains out but we were going slow, it was the most boring vanilla thing I’ve ever done in my life and it was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had. It felt so intimate and natural, it was so weird but at the same time it wasn’t and then we were done and I didn’t even think about leaving, I just kissed him and held him and he let me and we fell asleep. Then I woke up and ran out and forgot my fucking phone and after I told you about him I started to think about last night and…” He shrugged.

“May I break the rules of our deal?” Zayn asked softly and Louis knew better than being a brat and deny the words of his friend. “You’re scared then? That’s what this is about?”

Louis scratched his growing stubble. “I can see myself falling for him, if I let this keep going.”

“You think he’d want that?”

“I’m not trying to make it sound like I’m full of myself but if the way he looked at me is anything to go by, yes. Unless he is a really good actor, but he looks so pure and genuine, Zayn.”

It went quiet for a bit, Louis lost in the memory of green eyes, until Zayn’s gentle voice brought him back.

“Not everyone will be like Jordan.”

“I don’t want to risk it.”

“Okay, I would never pressure you, but one last question?”

Louis nodded.

“If you were willing to take that risk, could it be for someone like Harry?”

“I just met him.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I kind of hate you.”

“That’s not either.”

“Maybe, someday. Yeah.” Louis closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. It was time to get back to work.

Zayn pulled him into a comforting hug. “There we go.”

\---

“You’re moping.”

Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Lou didn’t even take her eyes off the model’s hair to talk to him.

“I’m definitely not moping.” He kept going over the pictures from the last session and they looked great. “Is it gonna take long? We have an hour to send them over before Diana eats my liver for dinner.”

“Almost done… And you’re totally moping.”

-

Later that night after a well-deserved shower, Harry threw himself on his bed with a long dragged out groan. The best part of having your studio on the floor below your apartment is that you don’t need to drive there when you’re dead tired.

He loved his job, he really did, he loved how he photographed people and landscapes and anything he felt like and would find a buyer for them.  He was really proud for doing something he really loved. But some days like this one, having four photoshoots in 4 different parts of the city was very draining and on top of that, Harry didn’t need Lou or anyone else to tell him he wasn’t at his 100% best.

It had been two weeks since the wedding and even though he tried, and believe it, he tried really hard; he couldn’t get Louis out of his head. And despite the fact that most of the images gave him endless wanking material, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed, a bit sad.

It’s not like he thought Louis would want to elope and marry him the next day, he wasn’t that naïve, but he honestly thought the attraction, the energy, the… connection between them had been mutual and then Louis was a total jerk and Harry couldn’t stop himself from feeling like the biggest fool in the world.

His phone started buzzing on the bedside table. He groaned and picked up, trying to muffle a yawn. “Hello?”

A breathy nervous “Hey.” Was enough to wake Harry up completely.

But the first thing out of his mouth was, “Thought I asked you to delete my number?”

Louis was silent for a while, clearly taken back. “Ouch. Okay, I deserved that.”

Harry blinked, surprised, but decided to hold his ground. “You did.”

Louis chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah… I was a right jerk, wasn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“But I’m a cute jerk at least?” His tone was more hopeful than playful and Harry really wanted to cave and let his guard down but he couldn’t.

“Is there a reason why you called?”

Louis took a deep breath and it sounded shaky, nervous for some reason, it made Harry tingle inside. “Look Harry-“

“Did you take 2 weeks to remember my name or did someone do it for you?”

“I never forgot your name.” His voice was so soft, almost  a whisper, and Harry thought he might have imagined it but then he heard Louis sighing.

“Okay, look, I’d love to chat or whatever but I’ve had a really long day, can you please tell me what you want?”

A few minutes away in the same city, Louis was wrapped up in a warm blanket, his heart thumping against his ribcage as his brain yelled at him how much of a bad idea calling Harry had been.

“I want to see you.”

Harry wanted for the punchline of the joke but it never came. “I beg your pardon?”

“I-“ Louis cleared his throat. “I’d really like to take you out for a coffee or tea so I can properly apologize and I also have business stuff to talk to you about but those are not as important I- I just really wanted to see you and say I’m sorry.”

Harry blinked twice and licked his dry lips. What the hell? “Is this a joke?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Okay, why now?”

“What do you-“

“Why two weeks later?”

Louis bit his lip and held the blanket tighter, he was alone in his cold apartment, and he was tired of being that way. He decided to be honest and face it. “I was trying to grow some courage, you know, in case you hung up on me or laughed at me.” The last two words were murmured.

Seriously what even is up with Louis? _He is so frustrating._

“Not the first time I’ve been called that, believe me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it out loud.”

“It’s okay.”

Silence fell over them again and Louis was trying not to lose hope as Harry was trying not to lose his sanity.

“Helena’s tomorrow, tea at 4pm?” Harry finally said and Louis wanted to scream and squeal and dance, maybe all at the same time.

“That would be perfect, thanks.”

“Fine. I’m going and I’m going to listen to what you have to say and if you want we can talk business but-“ Harry stopped himself. “-this is not a date.”

The smirk was clear in Louis’ voice when he answered. “Do you really think I’d call you for tea if I wanted to take you straight on a date, curly?”

Harry rolled his eyes but for some reason, his chest felt so much lighter. “Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Night, Harry.”

“Night.”

Harry hadn’t slept so well in two weeks. But that clearly had nothing to do with Louis’ call.

\---

Their not-date was a total disaster. Ok not a total disaster, maybe not a disaster at all but Louis was so infuriating!

Harry made the mistake of talking about weddings and less than two seconds later they were actually arguing because Louis thought it was a stupid concept and unnecessary and waste of money and Harry decided he liked half-drunk romantic Louis way more.

"Are you even for real?"

"What? So you have the person you love get you a fucking ring, go to the city hall and make it official, but in essence, you belonged to each other since the moment you decided to commit?"

Harry threw his hands in the air. "What about romance?! And why do you say ‘fuck’ so much?"

"Romance is dead, young Harold. And maybe I just think a lot about fucking."

"God! What do you even do for a living? Write about deaths and tragedies?"

Louis laughed, he genuinely laughed and the sound made Harry's lips twitch but he refused to smile at someone so heartless-and gorgeous- like him. "That is where the irony is, I hate weddings but I use them for a living."

Harry made a funny questioning face and his brain started to slowly connect the dots and oh, oh no, no, no, no.

"You probably never saw them anyways but I write the weekend articles about the weddings in London."

 _Shut up._ "Shut up!"

"What?"

"Louis W. T?! Fuck, Tomlinson isn't it?! Oh my god."  Harry felt… he felt like… he couldn't even describe.

"Are you ok?" Louis asked and he sounded actually worried.

"I feel like I just found out my favorite love song was written about a sandwich."

Louis was about to burst out laughing but Harry looked disturbed, and sad, a bit lost as he stared at the table as if he was trying to sort out his mind.

When he finally spoke, his voice was low, scared almost, and Louis looked like hewanted to reach and hug him. "You write the most beautiful things... Do you actually believe in love and marriage and just pretend to be a cynic, or are you actually a cynic who knows how to spin romantic crap for people like me?"

Louis was taken back, he really didn't know what to answer that, so he did the only thing he could, knowing it would get him much more than cushions on the face from Zayn. "I didn't follow that at all, but I think the second one, the spinning crap one."

Harry stared at him. "This was a mistake."

"No wait! Harry come on, don't leave."

Harry shook his head. "You're very confusing and knowing that my favorite articles were written by someone who doesn’t even believe in their own words is much more disappointing than you being a jerk _again_." He got up and threw some bills on the table before heading out.

Louis had no idea how to react to that, but he decided he hated seeing Harry leave. He put some bills on the table and told the waitress to keep the change and ran out of the small café.

"Hey!" He was breathless when he managed to catch up with Harry, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a stop.

"Leave me alone."

Louis gaped at him. "Are you crying?"

Harry tried to pull his hand away but the other man stepped in front of him, their chests bumping together. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Not before you tell me why you're crying."

Harry scoffed and roughly dried his tears. "Listen, I forgive you for the first time okay? It's done. But this?" He gestured between the two of them. "This isn’t going to work, not friends or coworkers or anything simply because I despise liars and you are a terrible, hateful person."

Louis let him go and for the third time, he watched Harry walking away.

\---  
The bell was ringing and Harry was really not in the mood to interact with another human being and he highly doubted that a bird had flown into his hallway to ring the bell.

He sighed and walked to the door, thinking maybe it was one of his clients.  He tried to fish around in his mind to see if he had forgotten to cancel someone.

But blue eyes were waiting behind the door.

"I don't even want to know how you got my address, please leave."

"Harry-"

"I'm honestly not opposed to calling the police."

Louis opened his mouth but closed it again and before Harry could slam the door on his face Louis was crossing the distance between them and pulling Harry down for a crushing hug.

"What are you doing?!" The tall man sputtered clumsily against Louis' shirt as he tried to push him off.

"You can punch me in the balls after this but let me hug you."

Harry groaned but _whatever_ , he thought and after what felt like an eternity he wrapped his arms around Louis' body, trying to push to the back of his mind how much his cologne somehow seemed so familiar to him already. He allowed himself to breathe in deeply against his neck before pulling away and pushing the other guy off.

"Please take it easy on the physical violence, your hands are fucking huge and I plan on having kids someday." Louis said in one breath as he turned his face to the side and covered his groin as if he actually expected Harry to punch him.

"Louis."

The writer opened one eye at him. "Yes?"

"You are so ridiculous. What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop thinking about you- I mean since yesterday not like let's be a couple- but you looked so sad and I - I don't understand?"

Harry looked at him, he really looked at him. Louis' hair was a mess, he had a scruff, he was wearing a red plaid shirt with a spider man t shirt under it, black jeans and he looked like a wood chopper apprentice from a movie. But he looked sincere.

"Come on in." Harry moved out of the way before giving himself time to regret it.

-  
"Your articles made me believe in it, true love, the right person, the one that will make every bad thing in life be worth it someday- and it's ridiculous I know, you must think I’m pathetic."

Louis shook his head firmly. "I guarantee you that is the last thing I think about you."

If you asked Harry why he had let Louis in, he would honestly answer he had no idea but there was something in the moment their  eyes met, a brief second that made their hearts beat in synch even though they didn't know it yet, but somehow they could feel it, as it they could predict that someday something might happen. And this feeling had appeared from the very first moment blue met green.

They spent over an hour talking about love and heartbreaks and trust and neither of them knew why but suddenly they wanted to share with the other.

"I used to believe in love and fairy tales and big weddings were everything I dreamed of..." Louis opened up for Harry in a matter of minutes in a way that took him years to do so with anyone else.

"You can't give up on it because someone unworthy of you made you think you weren't enough, Lou." The nickname had slipped Harry's lips as naturally as his fingers had laced with Louis' on the couch.

The hours went by, the heavy talks as well, the sounds filling the air had been replaced by banter and clinks of beers bottles on the coffee table every now and then.

Harry giggled. “Okay!” There's gotta be one thing about weddings that you like.”

Louis took a sip of his beer. ”Open bar”.

The photographer rolled his eyes. ”No.”

Louis was quiet for a second, his expression soft and thoughtful. ”All right. So when the bride or the groom come in and make their giant, grand entrance, I like to glance back at the poor bastard getting married. 'Cause even though  _I_ think they’re an idiot for willingly entering into the last legal form of slavery... I don't know, they always look really, really happy. And, for some reason, I...Why the hell are you looking at me like that?”

Harry’s green eyes narrowed at him. “Are you shitting me right now?”

Louis only chuckled. “What? Why?”

“That's  _my_  favorite part. Oh, my God. We have something in common.”

“Yes. Well, statistically that was bound to happen.”

Harry snorted and shook his head before letting it fall on the back of the couch. He was feeling slightly tipsy from the beers, warm and fuzzy.

They were sitting sideways and facing each other on the couch.

Harry couldn't help but half purr half hum when Louis reached for his hair, fixing it behind his ear and scratching his scalp in the process. God he was so close. And so gorgeous.

"Okay." Harry sighed at last. "Today was great, thank you for coming by and sharing so much with me." He reached for Louis' hand bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it. "I'm willing to give us a chance-" he saw the way the writer smirked at his words and he couldn’t help but smile sloppily back. "-however... for us to work there can't be an _us_."

Louis giggled and made the most adorable face Harry had ever seen in his life and he could kiss him for it but that was exactly his point. "What the hell, curly?"

Harry's dimples deepened at the pet name. "No kissing."

"Oh?"

"No inappropriate touching."

"Is that so?"

"And definitely no sex"

"So you're saying we'll just be friends?"

"That's exactly what I’m saying."

Harry's eyes were so green, his cheeks were flushed in the prettiest shade of pink and his lips looked so kissable. Louis remembered how they felt as if it had been yesterday.

"Okay." Louis cleared his throat and sat up straight sticking his hand out. "Friends, then."

Harry laughed and launched himself into him, burying his face into his neck. "You're ridiculous. And cuddling is allowed."

"Ah so you make the rules?" Louis asked teasingly even though he was already wrapping his arms tightly around the other man and getting comfortable.

"Unless you're opposed to cuddling?" Harry checked, looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

Louis’ heart suddenly started thumping fast and he felt much sober than a second ago. He decided to play along. "As long as you've showered in the last 12 hours, we're good."

Harry giggled before drifting to sleep. Louis never felt more awake.

\---  
Harry opened the door not bothering to button up his shirt, knowing by the constant annoying ding dong there was only one person in this world inconvenient enough to come to his place unannounced like that.

"You know you can't just show up when you feel like it?" Harry held the door half closed behind him. "That's what phones are for, what if I have company?"

Louis studied him with a raised brow and his voice had a challenging tone when he asked. "Do you have company?"

"Maybe..."

Louis smirked and took a step forward making Harry barricade the door with his body even more and the writer had to pretend really hard that he wasn't only a few inches away from pressing his face into Harry's chest.

"Bullshit."

Harry groaned and stepped back, finally opening the door. "You're insufferable you know?"

"So I’ve been told." Louis had this teasing grin on his lips and Harry wanted to kiss it off his smug face. "But I brought food!" He lifted his hands showing paper bags and the photographer tried not to swoon at the fact that they belonged to his favorite organic restaurant, the one that Louis had made fun of him for many times already.

Harry got the plates and they started to dig in and he didn't want to admit it but he was starving; it was like Louis just knew and it was creepy but lovely.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" He asked with a forced polite voice and Louis stopped mid chew to stare at him.

"You're so full of-"

"Not during the meals, darling."

Louis cackled at that. "Anyways, every time we get together I plan on talking to you about work but we start getting all girly and shit or start drinking and I never get to business."

Harry kicked his thigh. "There is nothing wrong with something girly."

"I didn’t say there was! I just meant we get into feelings talk and no business talk but I really need to talk about that with you now."

"Alright."

The thing is, after their fiasco after the wedding and beyond, three months had passed and in that time they had become friends at a level that neither of them really understood, they kind of didn’t even really like each other in the beginning per se, they bantered and fought 90% of the time and spent most of the other 10% drinking and flirting but there was this sort of mutual connection that made them crave each other's company at least once a week. So somehow in a strange way they worked this weird friendship or whatever it is that one might label work.

"What do you think about working with me?" Louis asked carefully.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Your pics are amazing, Haz, just amazing and I’ve received a proposal to do my job for the magazine on the 15th floor , I talked to my boss and she said I wouldn't have to stop writing for the paper as long as I didn’t sabotage her."

Harry couldn't help the smile on his lips. The way Louis' eyes lit up while talking about that was so beautiful. Over the past few months he had learn the difference between Louis Tomlinson and Louis W. T. But when it was just the two of them, there was only _Louis_ and this guy loved talking about love stories and weddings and happy couples and bridezillas and five foot tall wedding cakes.

Louis W.T was a professional and very technical with his work, but he knew how to put the beautiful words on paper.

Louis Tomlinson was a jerk that acted like love was the stupidest thing in the world.

But Louis, he was silly and full of jokes and bad words and full of romance hidden among dirty comments and Harry was trying very hard not to fall for that Louis.

"But for the magazine I’d only agree to it if I could bring my own photographer with me-" he continued. "-and before you interrupt me I know you like to do more independent work, but this would be the famous weddings in London so really one or two a week? We could find time and you'd get properly paid, of course and, fuck ok, I really don't trust anyone else as much as I trust you, alright? So please think about it?"

His lips were twitching to hide a smile because Louis was trying not to look at him and Harry though it was incredibly endearing how a 28 year old man could get flushed over being honest.

"I'll think about it." Harry answered and he meant it.

"Thank you." Louis reached for his free hand and brought it to his lips.

Harry pushed his face away playfully. "Don't get all mushy, you wanted to discuss business."

Louis cackled and punched his leg earning a "Hey! That's violence!" in return. And then they went back to their meals and talking about business.  
\---  
Another month went by and nothing changed between them, if anything, they actually grew closer to each other and Louis seemed to have forgotten he had his own apartment and moved in to Harry's couch most nights but neither of them really complained about it.

Harry accepted the job opportunity of working with Louis because first, it was Louis and second it was an amazing opportunity to work with a big named magazine like that. Okay he might have to rearrange his priorities but something like that.

The first wedding would take place in a week.  Louis had gone to hundreds of weddings to write about them and Harry to photograph them so it was nothing new, really.

Louis was currently on the furry carpet in the middle of Harry's studio floor, lying on his side as he browsed something on his computer and that position looked anything but comfortable but he looked so natural with one leg crossed over the other, the fingers of his right hand playing mindlessly with his bottom lip as his eyes were focused on the screen... God he was beautiful. Harry really couldn't help himself, he started moving without thinking

Louis looked up immediately at the clicking sound and found Harry a few feet away from him with his camera still covering his face.

"Are you for real?" He asked rolling his eyes in attempt to hide his blush because that was not what was happening to his cheeks.

Harry ignored him. "Can you move your hand back the way it was please?"

Louis lifted his middle finger and laughed when Harry took a picture anyway.

" _Please?!"_

"You're pathetic. And have a slight tendency toward stalking, should I be worried?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked closer, kneeling by his side. "Photography is my art, Louis, my passion. My favorite thing to work with is body portrait and I don’t mean it in a pornographic way you dumbass-" He added before Louis could said anything. "You're beautiful, Lou. And I mean it in the most pure way of comparing you to an art piece that I’d really like to photograph you, so….can you shut up so I can please take some photos?

Louis blinked up at him. "Jeez, fine, no need to cream your pants, mate." He was teasing, but that was a defense mechanism and by then Harry was used to it. Louis sighed. "How do you want me, creep?"

Harry snorted. "I'm not gonna even show your face or anything, idiot. I like taking shots of body parts, calling attention to the prettiest details."

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all."

"Look at me, please?"

Louis did because Harry's voice was so soft and it did things to him.

The camera clicked. "I thought you said you wouldn't take a picture of my face?"

"I'm focusing on the corner of your lips." Harry said it as if it was the most natural answer in the world.

Louis frowned. "I have four days of stubble."

Harry smiled behind the camera, adjusting the focus again. "Like I said, the prettiest details."

\---

Going to a wedding with Louis was much more like going as a guest. His contract with the magazine also offered him some sort of anonymity so he interacted with all the other guests as if he were friends with the marrying couple. That also meant much less work for Harry because he didn’t need to register every single detail of the ceremony or the party, not that he would mind to be honest, but he’d much rather spend time with Louis even though he refused to admit it.

“May I?”

Louis looked up from his glass and found Harry standing in front of him with his camera lifted to his face already. “Well... if this doesn’t look extremely familiar.”

Harry chuckled but snapped a photo anyways, knowing full well that that one was going straight to the ‘Louis’ folder in his hard drive.

“This place looks beautiful, doesn’t it?” Louis asked half lost in his own thoughts and Harry gave him a weird look.

“I think you should just admit that you're a big softy and that this whole cynical thing is just an act so that you can seem wounded, mysterious and sexy- I mean-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was the last one?”

“What?”

“Did you say sexy?”

Harry chuckled nervously and repeated. “What?”

“You think I'm sexy?” Louis smirked at him.

“No.”

“It's okay if you do.” The writer shrugged while taking a sip of the drink in his hands.

“I don't!” And then then they were chuckling at each other because they were ridiculous.

“I think we’ve got enough pics now, you can loosen up a bit, if you want?” Louis smiled at him handing his glass over before the other man could protest.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Louis smiled wider and got closer, way way closer, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, and receiving surprised brows in return.  Louis chuckled. “I might have had to tell a few people that you were my boyfriend and a photographer because they were a bit weirded out by you taking pics of them randomly with no photographer badge.”

“Oh!”

Louis chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. For appearances, of course. “We need to work on your sneaky skills, love.”

Harry chuckled and finally relaxed a bit in his arms, wrapping his own around the other man. “I’m sure the big masta from doncasta will teach me all the tricks.”

Louis’ cackled so loudly a few elderly ladies looked back at them to check and see if everything was fine. And everything was perfect, Harry was just an idiot.

\---

“So…” Louis stopped his frantic typing to look up and find Zayn leaning in the doorframe of his office. The writer swallowed because he had known Zayn for half of his life, he knew something was coming. “Harry huh?”

“What about him?”

Zayn smiled and that was a surprise. “Nothing, really. I’m just glad you actually worked something out, even though you hid him from me for months, you fucker.”

It was true. Louis never told anyone that he had reached out to Harry after the photographer gave his phone back at least a few months ago and he wasn’t sure why, but he was glad he held the information, he felt like somehow it allowed them to get to know each other better without anyone else bugging them or pressuring them.

“I already apologized for that.” He half groaned while rolling his eyes.

“I know, and I accepted it. I just am not sure if I’ve told you I had noticed how much happier you have been lately… Is there anything you’d like to share?”

Louis stared at him for a while. “Wait. No, we’ve- we’ve literally just been friends and now coworkers for a while, did you really think something had happened?”

Zayn shrugged one shoulder. “You haven’t been a douchbag in so long, you’re much laid back and relaxed these days, I honestly thought you were getting some on a regular basis.”

Louis froze and gulped. Because that was not the case, that was definitely not the case. That would be the last thing on earth as to why his mood had been better lately.  In fact, since Lou and Tom’s wedding, since sex with Harry, he had absolutely no action with anything apart from his hand in nearly six months and that was driving him crazy. Having Harry around nearly every day was amazing for his humor and his spirit but a living terror for his dick, especially when the photographer had a thing for walking around with his unbuttoned shirt and leaning over Louis to take pictures of his lips or his collarbones.

“Not really.” He shook his head and pretended to focus back on his computer. “And definitely not with Harry, we’re really just friends.”

“Ah…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Zayn was frowning and Louis wanted to groan out of frustration.

“No, seriously, what?”

“Is it- are you sure is mutual? You being just friends?”

“What do you mean?”

Zayn bit his lip as if trying to decide where he should draw his line and stop sticking his nose into his friend’s life, but he decided to not give a fuck and throw caution to the wind because Louis had a thick skull and sometimes he needed a push. “Last weekend at the pub, you two looked so.. fuck, mate, you looked so intimate, I’m not like having one on you or judging? But literally everyone thought you’re in a secret kind of thing so no one asked because we all know you’re private about your love life.”

_What?_

“And I’m not even kidding when I say that all it took me to think so too-“ Zayn continued as Louis stared at him dumbly. “-was the way his eyes sparkled when he watched you talk and the little touches you made on his arm and the way you kept teasing each other… Then on the dance floor?!”

Yeah, Louis was a bit tipsy but he definitely remembered what happened on the dance floor. Something had seemed to have possessed them and suddenly they were pressing their foreheads together, hot breaths mingling in the air as their hips rolled with the heavy beat of the song. Harry’s grip on the back of his neck had been enough to make him pop a boner right there and he couldn’t even bother being embarrassed by it, not when the tall handsome man in front of him bit his bottom lip as if he was trying to control himself. Louis pulled away with a muttered ‘fuck’ and ran to the bathroom, shamelessly wanking in the pub’s stall, going back to their booth a few minutes later to find Harry flushed and giggly as if nothing had happened.

“So yeah… we all thought you were a thing, and we were really happy for you.”

“Oh.” Louis felt so lost for a while. His heart was beating so fast because what the hell, really? “Thanks, man. But-“ he cleared his throat. “-we’re just friends.”

“Okay, well, good for you anyways, he looks like a great lad.”

“He is.”

Zayn nodded with what seemed to be an encouraging smile and then he was out of the door. And Louis? Louis was fucked. And unfortunately, it wasn’t literally.

\---

At the clicking sound Louis only groaned, he didn’t even bothered looking at Harry, he just kept on chopping the vegetables.

“What part is it now? My earlobe?” He tried to sound annoyed but the smile on his lips gave him away.

Harry chuckled. “That’s not a bad idea, actually, you have cute ears. But in fact, I was focusing on your wrists.”

Louis looked at him then and Harry took the opportunity to snap a pic of his face. “Weirdo.”

“No, for real! Look.” He showed the pictures to Louis and the writer couldn’t see the exact same appeal as the photographer but spending so much time around Harry and seeing how passionate he is about his work was definitely rubbing off on Louis. “I love the way you rolled up your sleeves like this, you’re all dressed formal in my kitchen but sleeves up and barefoot, you look lovely.”

“If I find a single shot of my feet in your camera I will chop your little buddy.” Louis pointed the knife he was holding at Harry’s crotch but the guy simply snapped another picture and smirked.

“I’m pretty sure you remember it’s not that little.”

Louis snorted and put the knife down, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel when Harry kept aiming the camera at his face. “Would you stop that?! You know I hate face shots!” But he was chuckling, trying to reach for the camera as Harry walked backwards. “And how come you’re never in the pictures?! Why me? Take pics of your own damn feet!”

Harry was cackling and holding the camera up and out of reach but still snapping photos of Louis’ beautiful features. “I don’t like appearing on them.”

“Ah! Would you look at the irony!” He pressed Harry against the kitchen island and he hadn’t even realized they were walked towards it but he liked that. “Maybe I should keep you close then! That way if you take pics of me you’ll take pics of you too.”

Their chests were pressed together and that kind of teasing wasn’t new but there was something different about it this time, some tension, something in Louis’ eyes and Harry really wanted to know where that would take them. He turned the camera so they would both be in the frame and smiled smugly. “I can always Photoshop me out, later.”

Louis narrowed his eyes and leaned closer, pretending their breathing hadn’t gotten equally heavier by the passing second. The camera kept clicking. “Maybe I should make it ‘unphotoshopable’ for you then.” And that, okay that was definitely where the line should be drawn, but he definitely made his move and now it was up to Harry.

The photographer smiled. “I’m always up for a challenge.”

That was the last push Louis needed before pressing their lips together in a warm, soft kiss. It was slow, testing at first. He heard the camera click one more time and smirked against Harry’s lips before running his palms down his chest with his arm finally reaching for the camera and setting it on the island behind Harry.

He pulled back enough to whisper. “Would you rather have both hands on me or snap photos?”

Harry groaned lowly in his throat before diving in for a deep kiss, his left hand gripping the back of Louis’ head and the right holding tight on his hip, pulling him close. He felt much better than Harry could have remembered and he couldn’t get enough of it, of him, his taste, his scent. He deepened the kiss even more by pushing his tongue softly into Louis’ mouth, getting an appreciative hum as a reward and small delicate hands wound their way into his curls.

They were getting worked up over a kiss embarrassedly fast but no one could really blame them. Six months without sex, several frustrating masturbation sessions with each other as muse and the desperation from them being around each other on a daily basis had created an excessive amount of sexual tension…Harry was actually surprised they didn’t orgasm the second their tongues touched.

Louis pulled a away with a smacking sound, more than smug to see Harry was just as affected and breathless as he was. “You said you were hungry, so I’m going back to chopping those damn veggies and we’ll save this for later.”

He was out of reach before Harry could even react. But he kept glancing from the sink where he was back to chopping with this teasing fucking grin on his lips and Harry wanted to ravish him.

Louis should have known better, he really should have known better the second he thought it was a good idea to tease Harry about taking pics of them together to dare him to Photoshop himself out.

Not even a minute later Harry was pressing against his back, lips warm and so so soft as they kissed down the side of Louis' neck, his left hand deftly opening all the buttons of his shirt before pressing down on his lower stomach and pulling him back against Harry and fuck he was hard.

"This ok?"

Louis swallowed and nodded.

"I mean it, Lou, just say it and I’ll step away."

"I really want this. Whatever this is, whatever you want for now, I’m down with it."

"Fuck." Harry breathed onto his neck before sucking a kiss there. Then Louis heard a click and groaned.

"You totally have a photo kink."

Harry chuckled against his skin and kept kissing down his neck, making him thrust his arse back against Harry's hard-on a few times and moan softly.

Harry snapped one last picture and set the camera down, turning Louis around and lifting him off of the ground with an embarrassing yelp but their lips were melting together soon enough after that and his legs were wrapped around Harry's hips so he really didn't care.

"Shower and then bed?" Harry asked huskily against his lips as he made the way down the hallway.

"Will you fuck me in both?"

Harry smirked. "If that's what you want."

"If that's what you want too." Louis smiled and kissed him again before jumping from the counter and running down the hallway to the bathroom because that's how ridiculous he is.

-  
A bit over an hour later Harry finally let go of his hips and Louis fell forwards on the bed, not being able to use his arms to hold himself up any longer.

He turned to the side groaning still feeling his orgasm pulsing inside of him as Harry disposed of the condom and the towel stained with Louis' come before flopping down by his side.

They were both still panting when Louis pointed an accusatory finger at the other man, teasing tone clear in his voice. "You were so holding back on me at Lou's Wedding."

Harry cackled and moved a closer. They were facing each other on his bed and he suddenly felt the need to hold Louis and he hoped with all he had that he wouldn’t be rejected. And he smiled lazily when the writer allowed his leg to be pulled over Harry's hip and caressed.

"I didn't want to scare you away, that’s all." Was Harry's answer and Louis laughed at that because the last thing a fuck that felt that good would do was scare him away.

"Fuck I’m shaking!" Louis said between chuckles. "I think you broke me, I can still feel you."

"Hmmm, baby, tell me more, your words are like music to my ego's ears."

Louis pushed him playfully. "Idiot. And just for the record! If- If we ever decide to have sex again, you are forbidden to pull that vanilla bullshit you did at the hotel, alright? I'm not getting any younger, I need to be well fucked like this, please and thank you."

Harry didn't answer. Not before rolling on top of Louis and pressing their lips together once, twice, three times and then started kissing down his neck and collarbones, his hip was slick with a thin layer of sweat and his skin felt hot and he was brushing the sensitive head of Louis' cock and okay too soon to get hard again but Harry's lips were trailing down to his nipple and sucking it softy into his mouth and yeah he was totally about to get hard again.

Harry chuckled against his chest and trailed his lips back up his neck to suck on his ear lobe and Louis mewled softly as he pressed his hips down in slow teasing circles.

Then his voice, low and full of mischief was filling Louis' senses. "See love? You seem to like the slow _vanilla bullshit_ just as much."

With that he rolled away, laughed, and Louis was left gasping and whining and angry and desperate for more and fuck! Harry was playing with his head and Louis knew it was a matter of time before he’d win his heart too.

"You're the worst!" He groaned with a slap on Harry’s chest. "You have any idea how long I have been without sex? It’s not nice to work me up like this." He wasn't pouting or crossing his arms or sulking.  Not at all.

"Aw, babe. No, I don't." Harry's voice was infuriating but endearing at the same time and Louis wasn't really mad about it. "But if it makes you feel any better, it had been a long time for me too, so." He shrugged as if it was nothing but Louis saw the faint flush on his cheek.

"Well... I'm totally up for a round two if you are too, quite literally." He gestured at his crotch and Harry chuckled but his eyes were already dark and lustful and before he could move or do anything about it, Louis was straddling his hips and reaching for another condom and lube. "But now, I’ll set the pace."

Harry smirked prettily. "Your wish is my command." He relaxed back as both of his palms groped Louis' arse just to have something to ground himself to as the writer rolled the condom down on his cock, moving his hand up and down in a delicious tightness to bring him to full hardness.

Louis leaned forward to whisper against Harry’s lips as he positioned his hips.  "You might have found my favorite words." And with that, he sank down, taking Harry all the way, their groans of pleasure muffled by the hungry kiss they shared.

-

_And now what?_

“And now what?” Louis voiced the question that kept looping in his head.

Round two became round three and then Harry became the little spoon until a few hours later he woke Louis up by rubbing his cute arse against his hard cock and  round four happened- a very lazy morning sex with low noises and panted breaths against the other’s skin.

Harry looked at him apprehensively. “We’re friends, right?”

“I’d say best friends, even. Just don’t tell Zayn.” Louis joked trying to ease the tension and earning a soft smile.

“We’re clearly attracted to each other and we’re both consenting adults and I don’t see a problem in casual sex if you don’t.”

Louis nodded because that could have gone much worse. “What took us so long then? Did you only get attracted to me now or…?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well do I even need to remind you that you were a moron to me in the beginning?”

“No.”

“A total jerk?”

“No…”

“A complete arse-“

“Are you going somewhere with this?”

Harry smiled, relaxed, and pulled Louis to his chest, his voice calm and low pitched as he drew patterns on the other man’s naked back. “I wasn’t sure I could trust you for something like this again, you kept being nice and then a total imbecile in a matter of seconds, it was like switching from water to oil in a blink of an eye. I just didn’t want to get hurt.”

Louis looked up at him. “You know I’m truly sorry for those first few weeks don’t you?” Harry nodded firmly. “And that you can trust me now?” He nodded again. “And that we’re both hot and single and consenting adults and I’m totally down for regular sex between us?” Harry had started laughing mid-sentence but as soon as Louis finished, he pressed their lips together.

“Yes to all the options above. And you can trust me too.”

“I know.”

“Good. Seems like we’re finally getting stuff into this thick skull of yours.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “How frequently have you been talking to Zayn and Niall, exactly?”

Harry laughed and kissed him again before pushing him off playfully to go make some breakfast.

\---

Louis stretched his neck from side to side as his phone buzzed with a new text. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw Harry was inviting him over for Netflix and Chill and he answered replying by saying there had better be popcorn with a winky face.

An hour later he walked into Harry’s room and found a huge bowl of popcorn on his bed and Netflix on the TV screen.

“Hang on. Are we actually watching Netflix?”

Harry looked at him a bit puzzled and he crawled over on the bed. “Yes?”

Louis groaned and rolled his eyes but toed off his shoes anyways. “You’re such a loser.”

Harry scoffed from above him because Louis was obviously already snuggling up against his chest because hey, it was cold, okay? “Did you think this was a booty call?”

“Of course!”

Harry laughed throatily. “Louis, when we want a booty call we just say we want a booty call, right?” The writer made an incomprehensible noise and Harry snorted. “And _I’m_ the loser.”

Five seconds later Harry spoke again. “Louis?”

“ _What_?” He was frustrated okay, leave him alone.

Harry smirked into his hair. “This was definitely a booty call.”

“Oh thank fuck.” He breathed sitting up quickly to remove his shirt, clumsily kicking all the popcorn to the floor and groaning because he knew Harry would kill him later for that. He started sulking and was about to leave the bed to clean up when a big hand held on to his forearm, softly but firmly. He gulped when he saw how dark Harry’s eyes were.

“I’ve never seen you so desperate for it.” He pulled Louis in for a slow bruising kiss by the back of his neck and they both moaned into it.

“Had a rough week. Missed this.” Louis said before he could think too much and he was about to slap himself when the most beautiful smile on earth appeared on Harry’s lips.

“Let’s take care of you then, babe.”

\---

No one really commented on how Harry had given a copy of his key to Louis. Because, it was kind of reasonable, really. They knew each other for about an year,  were best friends for 9 months, having sex for four months… completely in love with each other for only god knows how long, and obviously…Louis spent more time at Harry’s place than at his own anyway so it was only practical. Whatever.

So it was very common for Harry to come home and find Louis working, his delicate fingers flying over the keyboard of his computer, sitting on his bed, the TV making a soft background noise.

It was not very common, however for the front door to slam shut and Harry to walk into the bedroom with a frown on his face and make a beeline for the bathroom.

He stopped by the door and turned around only to find Louis already looking at him half curious and half concerned, definitely not in that particular order.

“Long day.” He said simply with a sigh. “I’ll take a shower and I’ll be right out, okay?”

Louis nodded with a tightening feeling in his chest. Over the past few months they had fought- a lot. Both of them  sometimes had very stressful days at work sometimes little things would make them want to yell each other’s ears out. But Harry looked _sad_ and that look in his eyes broke Louis’ heart.

He saved his work and put it aside, not being able to focus anymore on this week’s famous couple for the magazine’s article without knowing what was going on with Harry first.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom a while later, rubbing a towel on his wet curls, a pair of tight boxers hanging low on his hips. He looked at Louis and attempted a soft smile but it looked forced, they both noticed and Louis shook his head sympathetically and opened his arms at him.

“Get here?”

Harry dropped the towel on the floor, too upset to care about it at that moment and crawled over the bed and into Louis’ arms, breathing in deeply against his chest, relishing his scent and warmth, loving the way Louis held onto him tightly instantly as he pressed a kiss to his damp hair.

“Want to talk about it?” His voice was soft and not pressuring and Harry knew he was asking out of concern and care and if he wanted to keep it to himself, Louis would respect him.

He took a deep breath and when he finally spoke; his voice was slower than usual, heavy with a different emotion. “You know I had to drive for two hours to get to the palace my client wanted to take the photos at.” Louis nodded. “Traffic was shit so I was trapped in a car for nearly six hours today and my phone died which is why I haven’t replied to you for hours. I’m sorry about that by the way.”

“Don’t worry, love.” But Louis knew it wasn’t that, so he waited.

“And… two hours into the shoot, we stopped to go over the pictures and-“ Harry made a weird breathy noise as if he was scoffing. “She absolutely hated my pictures, Lou.”

“What?”

Harry nodded sadly and closed his eyes, trying to squeeze himself even closer. “I tried talking to her and offered to take new ones but she just bluntly said she hated them and said she was done and didn’t want to take more and for me not to worry because she would pay for my time anyways? I couldn’t care less about money. This is the first time something like this ever happened to me. Of course I’ve had problems before but we talk them out, try different things and find a solution and the results are always amazing.”

He took a deep breath when his voice started trembling a bit. “She literally just looked at me dead in the eyes and said ‘I don’t think this will get any betterthank you for your time, your money will be deposited.’ And then she was gone!”

“Harry… baby.” The pet name slipped before Louis could even stop himself. He gently tilted Harry’s chin so their eyes could meet. “I am so terribly sorry for the stressful day you had and even more for this absolute piece of shit of a person that clearly knows absolutely nothing about photography. I’m so sorry she was this rude, love. You don’t deserve that, no one does, especially not a man as sweet as you. Don’t you dare listen to any bad thing she might have said, do you hear me?”

Harry’s eyes were huge and full of adoration as they stared back into Louis’.

“She is just a hateful person who does not deserve a single second of your precious time.” Louis said before kissing his forehead. “I’m really sorry. I know this kind of criticism sucks but you know how amazing I and literally everyone that looks at your photographs think you are, right?”

Harry smiled softly. “Thank you.” He moved up for a peck on the lips before resting his chin on the back of his hand, lying more on top of Louis. “I know how to take criticism, today was different you know? I felt rejected and she didn’t even give me a chance to prove to her that I’m capable of doing better.”

Louis’ fingers carded through his damp curls. “You totally are. You are the best. And you don’t have to thank me.” He smiled softly when the other guy hummed at having his scalp scratched softly.

A subtle blush appeared on Harry’s cheeks. “We might have started on the wrong foot… but I can’t see my life without you anymore, you know… You gave it a funny twist, in the best way possible so I do have to thank you.”

“Okay.” Grinning, Louis held on to the bars of Harry’s headboard for support as he pushed himself further down to get in a more comfortable position because right now he really wanted to spend the next hours kissing Harry and he hoped it would help make his mood a little bit better.

But- Harry’s eyes followed the movement of his arm and focused on his hands and on the way they gripped on the bars and Louis’ brows shot up at how dark those green eyes became in a matter of seconds.

Their eyes met and Harry blushed again while Louis bit his lip to hide a smirk.

“Is this something you like?” He asked softly but adding a seductive tone to his voice, keeping both hands above his head.

Sex so far had been great, not boring in anyway even though they did go for a bit of that vanilla bullshit they both loved but never admitted. But they never did anything other than just that, just the basic.  Never felt like it; but it definitely didn’t mean they never thought about experimenting and trying a few things with each other. It just never really came up.

So yeah, Louis was basically asking if Harry wanted him to submit a bit, keep his hands away and not touch.

Harry nodded slowly, eyes watching his wrists crossing on top of the other before looking into his eyes again. But the way he was biting his lips nervously let Louis know this wasn’t exactly it.

With a smirk on his lips, Louis rolled them around, earning a soft yelp from Harry and chuckling before capturing his lips in a slow burning kiss. His hands carefully wrapped around each of Harry’s wrist and brought them above his head, pinning them down delicately as Harry gasped into his mouth.

“Is _this_ something you like?” He asked again and Harry bit his bottom lips before nodding, this time he looked less embarrassed, more curious.

“You okay with switching things up?” Harry asked a bit unsure.

Louis smirked and kissed down his neck. “I’m pretty much okay with anything if I’m doing it with you.”

“ _Louis.”_ Was moaned lowly into the air.

“You like handing over control?” Louis wasn’t judging, he just needed to check and Harry lo-adored him for that.

“Sometimes… is that okay?”

Louis’ eyes went impossibly dark when his mind started to picture Harry a mumbling begging mess beneath him and fuck why haven’t they done this sooner? “Do I get to fuck you too? Maybe not tonight, if you’re not down for that, but sometime?”

Harry bucked his hips up and then wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips, only to hump against him a few more times and pant wetly against his lips. “ _Please_ do fuck me tonight if you don’t mind topping.”

Louis groaned and claimed his lips once again; putting every ounce of passion he had in his body. They were both hard by then. “You’re perfect.” He panted and then pecked his lips again. “I want to take care of you now, babe, will you be good and keep your hands up there?”

Harry nodded quickly, swallowing the lustful lump in his throat as Louis smirked down at him.

“Good, ‘cause I’m not opposed to spanking you if you’re a bad boy.”

Harry only groaned at him while his chuckles were muffled as he kissed hungrily down Harry’s chest.

Harry was almost sure hae was falling for this idiot.

\---

Two months later Harry was parking his car next to his sister’s. “You never really told me why my cousin’s wedding is going to end up in the paper.”

Harry looked so lovely in that tuxedo, Louis just wanted to kiss him, so he did, never so glad for the barely see through windows in the car. The photographer smiled against his lips but kissed back nonetheless.

Louis shrugged. “The boss asked, here I am. Just my luck that she is you cousin and you’re also the photographer of the wedding, I guess.” He finished reaching for his curls, fixing some rebellious strands behind Harry’s ear.

“Okay. Just… my family and I don’t mean my mum and sister and stepdad, I mean the old nosey aunts, they can be a bit much so, be careful with your secret identity, Mister Bond.”

The writer giggled and pecked his lips again before getting out of the car.

The inside of the mansion where the wedding was being held was a mess and since Harry was the photographer he needed to be there early to register every moment. His sister was the stylist who made the dress and Lou was there for hair and makeup. His cousin looked beautiful and so happy.

The bride and the groom always knew that Louis was a writer, since they needed to give permission for him to publish their story and pictures, so when Harry introduced him as a friend to the rest of the people in the room, his sister Gemma and Lou smirked because they obviously _knew_ and the bride nearly cried from happiness. Then Louis made himself busy by listening to the stories being told around the room as he always did, sitting in a corner with an easy smile on his face. Every now and then he would catch green eyes glancing towards him and try not to react but after months of touching each other nearly every day on a daily basis, there was a chance that Harry knew Louis’ body and reactions better than himself.

The topic suddenly went to their favorite parts of the wedding ceremony and Harry and Louis smirked at each other.

“What about you, Harry?” His cousin asked and he smiled down at her snapping a few shots before answering.

“You know when one of them makes their entrance and everybody turns to look at them? That’s when I look at the one at the altar. Because their face says it all you know? The pure love is right there.”

His cousin grinned and looked like she was about to cry again. “You can do that as long as you don’t forget to take my pics going down the aisle.”

Everyone laughed as Harry shook his head fondly and went back to his job. Louis didn’t laugh however, because there was nothing funny about being whiplashed with the fact that you were completely in love with your best friend. That you sleep with nearly every night. Oh crap.

-

The ceremony was beautiful, the reception was even better. Tom and Lou had kept Louis company most of the time and now they were taking a look around with their daughter.

What happened next was not Louis’ fault. He had nothing better to do and Harry was just really… professional, and looked really good while doing his job okay? It’s not like Louis had any choice but stand there by a freaking plant vase by himself watching while Harry ran after the children in the party making them giggle and taking the most adorable pictures ever.

A woman stopped by his side and he smiled warmly at her, recognizing her as a family member from Harry’s for sure but not knowing exactly who or what her name was but he didn’t really care as his attention went back to the man that was now on one knee on the floor taking a shot of a little curly haired blond boy that was blowing soap bubbles in the air and giggling.

“He is so lovely.” He sighed before he could help himself.

The woman smiled at him. “Who, dear?”

Louis chuckled, embarrassed but he was sure he would never see this woman again in his life. “The photographer, Harry.”

“Ah yes! Lovely boy! Do you know him well?”

Louis grinned when Lou’s daughter yelled Harry’s name and ran to his arms and he snapped a picture of her before lifting her off the ground and spinning her a bit. “Yeah, we’ve known each other for about a year now.” She didn’t need to know about the months of it they had spent fucking like bunnies.

“Oh! So close friends I see…” She winked at him.

“Hm, no, not not quite like that-“ _Technically yes._ “-Maybe someday, who knows… He is very lovely, very kind, one of the best men I’ve ever met in my life, anyone would be the luckiest person in the world to have him. He just… He deserves the best things.” Louis had no idea what he was doing, so he would blame the champagne he was drinking and pray that this woman was a very distant aunt. Like a 7 th degree aunt or something.

She looked at him surprised and very amused. “I see. It might not be any of my business but if the way you talk about him is anything to go by, you should tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“How you feel. He’d be lucky to have someone that talks so honestly and beautifully about him like that to a stranger too, you know? You’d be good to him. Like you said, he is very lovely and he deserves the best.”

Louis blinked and looked into her eyes. “Do you know him well?”

She chuckled warmly at him with a teasing grin on her face. “Only since he was in my womb.”

Louis felt his heart trying to grow legs to run out of his chest. But a clicking sound interrupted the process and he startled finding that amazing dimply smile appearing from behind the camera seconds before Harry leaned down to kiss the woman’s cheek.

“Hi, mum, glad you could make it!”

“Hi, love. We were late for the ceremony but we just got here, you look lovely.”

“And you look like a queen.” He kissed the back of her hand and grinned again when she slapped his shoulder for being silly. “I see you two have met!” He finally turned to Louis, who had forgotten what noses are for and his lungs were starting to burn from the lack of oxy-

“Not properly, but yes! I’m Anne.” She reached a hand out to him and he finally went back to functioning like a human being.

“Hi- Hello- Hi” Fuck Louis, shut up. “I’m Louis, nice to meet you ma’am, man, madam, um, Anne!” He laughed nervously before chucking down the last half of his glass as Anne giggled at him, very amused and Harry stared at him as if he had gone completely insane.

“Sorry! I’ve got to go, I had a lovely time, very nice to meet you Anne.” Louis started to walk away before anyone could say anything.

“Mum, excuse me for a second?”

Anne laughed openly at him and kissed his cheek. “You better keep this one.” And Harry wasn’t sure what she was talking about but he smiled and kissed her forehead before rushing after Louis, quickly finding him and dragging him to a room that luckily nobody saw- his mother totally did though.

Louis yelped when he was grabbed by the waist and dragged into a room but in less than a second he recognized Harry’s warmth and perfume, but still he wanted to run because of embarrassment.

“Where are you going?” Harry put himself between the door and Louis.

“Home! I remember I really have something important to do, but I had a great time.”

“No…” He held Louis in place by the hip. “You came with me, you don’t have a car and you have the week off apart from this wedding.”

_Shit._

“Please let me go.” He whispered and that all of Harry’ amusement was replaced by deep concern.

“What happened?” He searched for Louis’ eyes and had to hold him softly by the chin. “What’s wrong?”

Louis sighed. “I just made a fool out of myself in front of your mother, okay? I’m seriously embarrassed and I can’t even look at her and I had no idea she was your mum. I just really want to go.”

“Lou… my mum is fine, I’m sure everything is fine.” Louis shook his head. “What have you done then? Tell me, please?”

“I said some things about you.”

“Bad things?” Harry tried not to sound hurt and failed and Louis groaned and pressed their lips together.

“Of course not! I said the most disgustingly nice things about you, the mushiest things that like a mother would say about their toddler and she must think I’m the most ridiculous person ever. And why the hell are you smiling?! This is serious! I’m having a crisis!” He slapped Harry’s arm and got a full kiss on the mouth as a reward for it.

“You’re embarrassed because you said nice things about me to a stranger that turned out to be my mother?”

Louis whined and buried his face in Harry’s chest and nodded.

Harry chuckled and kissed his hair. “You’re too much sometimes. I’m sure that only made my mother love you, you know?”

 _Like I love you?_ Louis wanted to ask. But he didn’t.

\---

Louis was really to tell Niall to go away when there was a knock on the door. His blue eyes lit up in the loveliest way when he found Harry sticking his head through it asking if he could come in.

“Of course!” The writer smiled not quite able to stop himself. Not that he mattered much by then-or at all. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought food!” Harry grinned showing the bags in his hands and Louis beamed up at him while saving his files and getting out of his chair. “Dona called me for a quick meeting at the magazine office downstairs in a bit so I thought I could stop by to see you quick before I go, is that okay?”

Louis nodded because of course that was okay. He smiled and reached for the bags at the same time Harry leaned down for a peck and they chuckled against each other’s lips.

“Hi.” Louis breathed when they pulled away and Harry bit his bottom lip and then he was out of reach, moving towards the door and locking it. The writer raised a brow as he placed the food containers at the coffee table.

Harry was back just as quickly, softly grabbing him by the back of the neck and tilting his head up for a deep kiss, not wasting any time before slipping his tongue into the warmth of Louis’ mouth, groaning softly at his taste, barely giving him time to react other than place his hands firmly on Harry’s hips and allow himself to be pushed onto the couch, lap full of Harry in a matter of seconds.

“Don’t go away like this again.” Harry panted against his lips when he pulled away just long enough to catch a breath and then his lips were sucking on Louis’ neck as he deftly unbuttoned his shirt.

“I was gone for two weeks.” Louis tried, a bit amazed by how desperate Harry felt, not that he was complaining- he most definitely was not—when Harry rolled his hips down to create that torturous friction on their hardening cocks.

“That’s way too fucking long.” Harry groaned while slipping out of his lap and onto the floor, kissing his way down Louis’ body making him wonder if he had fallen asleep mid work and this was a dream because holy shit Harry was mouthing him through his pants and oh… yeah… this was definitely real life.

“May I?” Harry blinked up innocently at him while his hands played with his leather belt-god Harry loved him in formal clothes- and Louis fish mouthed for a second or two before nodding dumbly.

 _Get a grip._ “As if I’d ever say no to your lips, love.” Louis tried to sound like his confident self but the smirk that broke out on Harry’s face showed that he probably sounded as breathy as he thought he did.

Unceremoniously, Harry undid his belt and slacks and pulled them down with his underwear in one go, mouthwatering at the sight of Louis, hard and flushed right in front of him. He licked his lips and held back a chuckle when the other guy muttered a curse. Then he moved forward slowly, very slowly and sucked a kiss on the tip causing Louis to buck his hips slightly.

“You’re such a tease.” He groaned playfully when Harry licked his lips again, tasting the precome fading in his mouth.

Louis reached for Harry’s hair when it started to cascade over his face when he moved down again and the photographer squeezed his thighs softly. “Hold up.” Then he was tying his hair in a bun and Louis was left there staring at the prettiest sight of his life in front of him because of course Harry would put on a show and angle his face to the side to show off his jawline and close his eyes because of how much he loved running fingers through his hair and fuck he was so hot but so beautiful too. “Ok, let’s go.”  He grinned foolishly and Louis didn’t even have time to react before those soft lips were sucking on the head of his cock, slurping sounds quickly and embarrassingly driving him to madness.

He moved his lips without pulling away, just to give Louis a bit more of that sweet torture and reached the underside of cock going all the way down to his balls in a manner that had the other man moaning brokenly above him before he smirked and moved his lips back up to the sensitive skin just below the ridge of the head, alternating between sucking noisily and flicking his tongue teasingly against it. And then he pulled away with a frown.

“Did I tell you to stop looking at me?”

Louis opened his eyes quickly and apologized, having been so caught up in the feeling he hadn’t even realized he had slip them shut.

“Rude.” Harry teased with a small smile before moving back to business, taking him further down now, sucking harder and faster as one of his hands squeezed Louis’ balls gently, making him whine pathetically.

They were still looking at each other and Harry was looking up at him with innocent eyes and Louis wanted to scream, he could see the small smirk at the corner of his stretched lips every time Harry would suck harder or swirl his tongue into his slit, making Louis groan and bite his knuckles to keep the noises down.

The writer reached a hand to the back of Harry’s head, silently begging him for more as his thumb dipped into the hollow his cheek created from sucking him.  Being able to feel his cock moving inside of Harry’s mouth made Louis tighten the grip on the back of his head.  Harry moaned, closing his eyes and taking him down even deeper, finally taking pity on the poor guy.  He stopped teasing him, allowing Louis to finally close his eyes too and surrender to the feeling.

He loved looking into Harry’s eyes but sometimes it was too much, sometimes they tried to make it quick and dirty and looking into those beautiful green orbs would overwhelm Louis so much with feelings that he didn’t even know how to keep going with something fun and spontaneous, he would just want to hold Harry close and make love to him for hours.

 _Make love to him_. In their house. On their bed. Being married to Harry someday. Fuck.

Harry pulled away coughing and laughing at the same time. He wiped his mouth, loving the way Louis’ come tasted regardless and having no shame about it but he had to tease. “Give the guy some warning, will ya?”“Fuck, sorry.” Louis panted on the couch, cheeks flaming for having gotten off at the prospect of  having a future with Harry. Damn, he totally did have a marriage kink, didn’t he?

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, getting up. The writer didn’t even think twice before sitting up and getting more on the edge of the couch to grip his hips, lips mouthing at the outline of his hard cock.

“May I return the favor?” Louis asked with a mischievous grin, even though he knew the answer as his hands were already fumbling with the buttons of Harry’s tight jeans.

Harry scoffed and gripped the back of his hair softly, knowing that Louis wouldn’t mind if his hair would get a little messy for the rest of his workday. “I don’t expect anything less from you.” But before allowing Louis to pull his pants down, he leaned in for a kiss. “And hi, by the way.” He smiled and kissed him again. Just because his lips were getting lonely, of course.

Not like he was totally in love with the writer with those beautiful blue eyes and cock still out of his pants that was about to suck his own cock or anything.

\---

“Are you expecting someone?” Louis asked softly as the bell from Harry’ apartment rang. He yawned softly and wanted to snuggle closer to him but there was a person at the door trying to interrupt their unusual lazy day of cuddling on the couch.

“Not really.” Harry kissed his forehead out of habit and got up from the couch heading for the door, not bothering to ask who was it- which Louis totally scolded him silently for. “Mum?”

Louis’ eyes went huge and his first reaction was to hide underneath the thick blanket and are you fucking kidding, Louis? He could hear Anne chuckling.

“Hi, love, is this a bad time?”

 _Fuck it_. “Hi Anne.” Louis appeared from under the blanket as if the last five seconds had never happened in his life and got up from the couch, never happier for the coldish weather that made him opt for wearing trousers and a shirt for once.

“Hi, dear.” She grinned and him and surprisingly pulled him into a hug, and despite his blush, he hugged her back.

Harry’s phone started ringing before he could say anything and he excused himself because it was an important client.  Louis tried to pretend his heart hadn’t stopped for a second and he cleared some space on the couch motioning for Anne to sit.

“Would you like some tea?” He asked, praying that she wouldn’t catch how nervous she made him. She kept on smiling at him.

“No, love, thank you, I just had some. I stopped by to check on my son who has been neglecting his mother but I guess I know why know.” She winked and Louis’ cheeks were about to burst into flames.    “So I’ll let it slide- this time.”

He chuckled awkwardly.

“Did you tell him then?”

He looked at her surprised and after a second he didn’t need to ask what she meant, he knew, he knew she was asking if he had told Harry how he felt. It had been a few months since he met Anne. Which meant that he still hadn’t grown some pants to tell him even though the way Harry looked at him was enough to assure him that it was mutual, at the last second, Louis always froze and the photographer never made the first move either.

Louis shook his head and Anne frowned.

“Okay… well, it is none of my business but as his mother and as someone who has seen the two of you interacting on a few occasions… If you did, you wouldn’t regret.”

“You think he feels the same?”

Anne thought for a while. “I think he’s been through a lot, and if you’re scared, that’s okay, but maybe he is too, and all that it will take is one of you making the first move.”

Harry returned before Louis could say anything but he nodded at her with a silent ‘thank you’ as her son flopped down on the couch by her side and they started making plans for dinner, Louis being forbid by both mother and son from running away from it.

It was a lovely evening. By the time they made it back to Harry’s place, Louis was sure he would tell him, he just didn’t know when but it was okay, for now he just kept on holding the man in his arms and breathing in his scent deeply before sleep took over them.

\---

About a week later they were walking down the park and the trees had the most beautiful pink flowers over them, the smell was amazing and the clicking sound of Harry’s camera for the first time ever was actually driving Louis insane.

He pulled away from Harry’s grip where the man was taking shots of his beautiful profile as he looked up on to the trees. “I can’t do this anymore.”

He knew that was the worst choice of words as soon as he saw the hurt look on Harry’s face.

“Fuck, no! I mean, this isn’t enough.” He motioned between the two of them and the frown on Harry’s brows got deeper. “Oh my god. I’m the worst with the spoken words okay? You know that, you know I talk shit and I’m still talking, damn, okay, Harry. What I’m trying to say is that I’m done being your friend and fucking you.”

“Yeah I kind of got that.” Harry almost spat at him and started walking away and Louis realized what he had just said and ran up to him.

“No! No, wait! I’m trying to say I want more!” Harry’s face went from angry to confused in a fraction of second and Louis smiled nervously. “I’m- I’m in love with you, you butthead, and I’m tired of _just_ being your friend and _just_ fucking you and if I hadn’t been such an arsehole to you in the beginning I honestly believe we’d have been so much more for a long time now. So…” He looked down and kicked a few rocks before reaching for Harry’s hand. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Fuck.” Harry breathed as if he had been holding his air the whole time Louis was talking. “Yes! Oh my god, yes! Yes you idiot, of course I do! Yes!”

Louis laughed, relieved. “Oh wow, I’m just asking you to be my boyfriend, imagine what you’ll do when I propose-“

They both froze.

“I mean-“

“No I know-“

“Not that wouldn’t want-“

“No, of course, is just too soon-“

“Yeah, we just started dating and-“

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me, please?” Harry’s smile was so gorgeous that there was no way of denying him anything. They pulled away panting slightly and be brought his lips to his boyfriend’s ear when a guy walking with a dog walked passed them. “Now please take me home and fuck me? You just scared me to death, I feel like you owe me like five orgasms for it.” Then he pulled away smirking, his green eyes sparkling as he brought his camera up to snap a pic of his boyfriend open mouth face with a laugh.

Louis pulled himself together and started rushing after him, pink petals falling down over them as they playfully bumped against each other’s shoulders on their way out of the park.

“Game on, Styles.”

 


	2. Epilogue

The sound of a camera clicking in the morning had become just as familiar as the sound of Harry's heartbeats under his ear as Louis laid on top of his lover with a lazy grin on his face, the first rays of sunshine welcoming him on a new day.

"What part is it now?" He asked sleepily, tightening his leg around Harry's hips, enjoying the slow up and down of his chest when he breathed calmly before answering.

"The two of us this time."

Louis looked up at him and wished him a good morning with a warm kiss pressed to his lips, before lying back down as Harry's fingers drew random patterns on his naked back.

"Another wedding today." He said and felt Harry smiling with his whole body.

"Yeah... This one will be lovely, people said this couple really loves one another."

"Hmm... I've heard that too. I think it’ll be an amazing story to write about." He felt Harry nodding and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Then I guess we should get up then, lots to get ready for." He said with a cheeky smile and Harry giggled despite being now a 31 year old man.

"Okay. I'll see you later then, love.”

“And don't forget about our favorite part!" Louis called out as he was about to leave the room.

Harry’s smile softened. "Watching the groom's face as their significant other walks down the aisle?" Louis grinned and nodded and Harry answered. "Don't worry, love. I won't take my eyes off of you."

Louis beamed at him and winked cheekily. "See you at the altar, mister Tomlinson-Styles." And then he was out of the door.

Harry cackled and shouted. "Not until I say I Do!"

Not a second later Louis' head popped back into the door with that stupid lovely smirk of his, but his voice was so full of love that Harry would let him slip- this time. "You already have, love." And then he was gone.

And Harry rolled in their bed with a happy groan and smashed his face into his husband's pillow. Yes... Husband. Six months before their wedding day, Harry looked at Louis dead in the eyes during the worst fight of their five years long relationship and asked him if he wanted to spend the rest of his life fighting with Harry.  Then he continued, saying,  that it would meanat the end of the day they would always go back to each other no matter what. And Louis had said yes in the blink of an eye because he knew Harry was the one.

So they called their mothers and the four of them drove to the city hall and they got legally married and it was the happiest day of their lives, but absolutely no one but the four of them knew so Louis not even a week after the secret marriage proposed to Harry and begged him for a massive wedding in a princess style, in a way they both had always dreamed of. Harry obviously said yes.

Lips pressing onto his back brought him back from his thoughts. He turned around to find Louis smiling down at him before those familiar lips pressed against his.

"I forgot something." He said before kissing Harry again.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Harry's expression melted in a way that only Louis was capable of doing. "That's very good, you know. Considering I’m getting married to you today... For the _second_ time."

Louis swatted his arm and Harry laughed before pulling him down for a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Louis, so much."

The writer grinned down at him as if he was the sun itself. "Good. Now I’ll get going because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Harry cackled as his husband crawled off of him. "What about fucking the bride?"

"Oh that's most definitely bad luck... But I’m pretty sure the bride was begging."

"I'm pretty sure it was the groom."

"I'm pretty sure we better stop this before we end up fucking again." Louis smirked but they both knew from the moment he had stepped back into the room that it was bound to happen.

"Quickie in the shower?" Harry wiggled his eyebrow at him and Louis popped his hip to one side pretending to think.

"Only if you bring the waterproof camera."

"Now who has a photo kink?" Harry smirked and got up, walking towards his husband.

"What can I do? Some guy once told me that my body is a piece of art, I must explore it."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm." Louis agreed against Harry's lips, fingernails playing with the back of his neck.

"What about the guy?"

"Eh, his not so bad himself." Louis shrugged and Harry narrowed his eyes before crouching down and picking him up to throw him over his shoulder. "Put me down you bloody cave man!"

"Not unless my beauty gets upgraded by the time we reach the shower." Harry was chuckling and pinching his bum and Louis really hated him.

"You're very lucky you have a nice cock and that  I love you."

"I love you more." Harry answered easily as he always did.

"Do you want really to fight about this today?"

Harry simply chuckled as he finally put Louis down, fixed his hair before cupping his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. Ivy green meeting a sea of blue for the five-hundredth time and still stealing their breath away as if it were the first.

Harry kissed his lips once, twice, a third time and finally whispered against his lips with all the love he had in his soul, "I wanna fight with you for the rest of my life."

 

The End (…Or is it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, i'd really like to thank you and i really hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> About this fic becoming chaptered... the plot, the writing style, the scenes, the time line, everything is rushed and here is why: I fell deeply in love with this plot and these characters and I decided I want to write every single month, scene, dialogue I skipped and make it a chaptered fic as soon as I have the time. So I purposely put what I found the most important on this fic, then I can work on it later and that way both versions wouldn’t be repetitive and I really hope you don’t hate this version because god, I really love this plot and i can't wait to develop it and write more about all of their first year together and .... future? ;)  
> Again, Thank you so much! Have a lovely week! ♥


End file.
